


The Morning After

by SomethingAboutAMagpie



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Bottom Eric, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Top Wes, mentioned choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutAMagpie/pseuds/SomethingAboutAMagpie
Summary: “Just fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked in your life,” was probably not a statement that Eric should have said when Wes asked what he wanted.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this, but a friend convinced me to give it a shot. I wrote this while taking a break from the third fic in my PRiS ABO series. Enjoy!

“Just fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked in your life,” was probably not a statement that Eric should have said when Wes asked what he wanted, he supposed.

He hadn’t expected a marathon of sex. He hadn’t expected multiple orgasms.

He certainly hadn’t expected Wes to find out about his choking kink.

And he definitely hadn’t expected to wake up with his asshole so damn sore.

Groaning, Eric turned onto his stomach, only to roll into a puddle of...something, on the sheets. A disgusted noise made its way out of his lips just as a strong arm came around his middle and jerked him back onto his side.

The heat of Wes’ body was enough to make Eric long for sleep again. Maybe if he slept, the soreness would go away. But that was when he felt the other man’s erect cock, poking just above the swell of his ass into his lower back.

Eric tried to wiggle out of Wes’ hold, but the grip on his waist tightened as he struggled. He wasn’t interested in another round just yet. Every part of his body was still sore from the last few times. “Lemme go,” he rasped, throat burning from the words.

Wes didn’t answer, instead burying his nose into the nape of Eric’s neck. He seemed content to keep Eric in his place until he was ready to get out of bed.

Eric gave a sigh and forced himself to relax. He wasn’t really ready to move anyway, he guessed.

He wasn’t sure how long they laid there like that. Eric wasn’t used to cuddling, much less being the little spoon. It was...kind of nice. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. Just when he thought Wes might have drifted off again, the press of lips behind his ear told Eric different.

“Morning, beautiful,” Wes’ voice was gravelly with sleep, but something about it made Eric want to shiver.

Instead, he steeled himself, trying to go for aloof. “Sorry to disappoint, boss, but I’m not one of your girls.” Again, Eric tried to pull out of Wes’ arm, but was surprised when it locked him in again. “Hey, what gives?”

More soft kisses were the only answer that Eric received. They trailed over the sides of his neck, his hair, down to his shoulders, and this time he couldn’t stop the little quake his body gave at the the feeling. “Never said you were,” Wes finally answered, and a teasing tone entered his words. “Even if you did scream like one.”

Eric snorted. His hands shot down to Wes’ forearm, shoving it away. The moment he got it off, though, it was back, and tighter than ever. He gasped in a breath, and regretted the weakness immediately. His face reddened a bit in embarrassment. “Let. Go,” he tried again, voice firm.

Wes was silent behind him, unmoving, before the arm went lax. “I was just teasing,” he muttered, pressing yet another kiss, lingering and warm, into the spot between Eric’s shoulder and his neck. “Just having a little fun.”

Eric pushed himself into a sitting position and sucked in a breath through his teeth at the pressure that put on his sore behind. Determined not to show any more weakness to Wes, especially after last night, he dug his nails into his palms to offset the pain and stood. “I’m gonna shower and then I’m out of here.”

“Eric, you don’t have to leave,” Wes reached out, but Eric moved out of his reach. “Come on, we have the day off, you don’t have to get up just yet. I was gonna make breakfast.”

“Don’t bother,” Eric focused on not showing the pain in his face as he made his way, slow and limping, to the bathroom. He cursed himself internally for not being able to control his gait. Of course, he couldn’t hide the way he walked, looking like he’d been fucked good and hard. He ignored Wes’ pleas, slamming the door to his in-suite bathroom behind him and locking it for good measure.

A hot shower was all he needed to calm his body, he was sure of it. As Eric stepped into the large shower, he let the water roll over his muscles. He scrubbed his body clean with Wes’ expensive soap, until he could no longer feel the dried sweat on his skin, the come, the memory of Wes’ body against him. He lost track of how long he’d been under the water when he stepped out.

It was only then that Eric realized he’d left all of his clothes from the night before on the floor of Wes’ bedroom. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tried once more to ignore how sore his legs and hips were, the way his hole still felt stretched, and reached for the doorknob.

He was surprised when he came into an empty bedroom, bed stripped clean and, unfortunately, all of the clothes picked up from the floor. Eric grit his teeth, glancing around. Where the hell was Wes?

He hitched his towel tighter and tucked the corner into the top to keep it from falling down. He was not about to borrow clothes from a man he’d hooked up with the night before. He was not leaving this house in Wes’ ill-fitting wardrobe so that people on the street could tell they weren’t his. He was going to find out what that  _ jerk _ had done with his clothes so that he could catch a ride back home.

Eric supposed he had one thing to be glad about as he exited the room and padded down the plush-carpeted hallway barefoot, listening intently for any sign of life in the large mansion Wes shared with his father. At least Mr. Collins was out of town on business, and Wes had dismissed the butler for the weekend the night before when he and Eric had come inside, tipsy, and hanging all over each other.

At least they were completely alone.

Eric made his way silently down the stairs when he heard noise from the kitchen. He took his steps slowly, despite the pain it added to his already-sore muscles. All he had going for him was the element of surprise, and he was not about to lose that, too. He peeked around the corner into the kitchen.

Wes had his back to the entryway, dressed down into boxers and a tee-shirt. He was working over the stove, and Eric caught sight of two plates next to him, piled high with scrambled eggs and toast. He watched Wes finish up what he was cooking to place bacon next to the other food.

“Why don’t you come sit down? Breakfast’s ready anyway.”

Eric jumped in shock at Wes’ voice, his face heating up at being caught. How had Wes heard him? He’d been so careful.

Wes turned, eyes finding Eric in the doorway, and picked up the plates. “Your clothes are in the wash,” he said casually as he took the food to the table in the corner. Two glasses of orange juice already sat out on the surface. “If you still want to leave after breakfast, you can. I didn’t want to make you do the walk of shame. I know how much that sucks.”

Eric felt frozen in place, mouth dry. He didn’t know what to say to Wes’ light banter. He glanced down at his towel-wrapped waist. “I’m not really dressed for breakfast,” he finally managed, quiet.

Wes looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Just me and you here, Eric,” he responded, pulling out a chair. He motioned Eric over with his head. “I’m not gonna judge you for eating breakfast in your towel.”

Swallowing, Eric looked down at his bare feet and shuffled, awkwardly, into the kitchen to take the offered seat. He sucked in a sharp breath at the pain that shot through him from the motion.

Wes gave a sympathetic look and set a hand on Eric’s bare shoulder. He rubbed his thumb gently over the other man’s skin. “Sorry about that. If you want, I can...try and make it up to you after breakfast. If you decide to stick around, that is.”

Eric glanced up to watched Wes swirl his tongue over his full lips, and his face heated up a little more. “Make it up to me?” He found himself whispering as Wes’ warm hand left his shoulder. His eyes followed Wes to his chair.

Wes gave a secret little smile, his cheeks going pink. He picked up his fork. “I’ve been told that, sometimes, it can feel nice if, you know, you give it some nice, gentle love after a rough night.” His tongue poked out a little again. “Especially if you suck on some ice first.”

Eric’s blush turned darker at the thought of what Wes was implying. “I-ice?” His brain felt like it was short-circuiting. Was Wes planning on...tonguing him open again?

“Mmhmm,” Wes took a small bite of egg and made eye contact. “If you want me to give it a try. Can’t guarantee that it’s gonna fix anything. I’m no expert,” his fingers twitched on his fork. “But I’m willing to do anything to get you to stay.”

Eric found himself picking at his breakfast. Anything to avoid thinking about the offer and seeming too eager. “I’ve never heard of that,” he murmured. “But if it’s...supposed to help…” his eyes flashed up at Wes for a moment and he felt his cheeks filling with color again. “I’m willing to try anything once.”


End file.
